For You , 500 Years Ago
by NiaAngelica
Summary: Elisabeth adalah seorang wanita yang kehilangan ingatan pada kehidupan yang sebelumnya atau sebelum ia bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang manusia . Ia hidup layaknya seorang manusia biasanya . Namun , semua berubah semenjak ia bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya "Gilbert" dan dengan munculnya seseorang yang sepertinya spesial baginya dahulu "Roderich" . Kejadian apa yang akan terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

Sabtu , 09:00 pagi

 **H** ari ini adalah hari yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu selama 8 tahun lamanya . Pagi yang menyegarkan dan cuaca yang baik pada hari ini menambah suasana hati wanita ini . Ia berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya untuk membuat dan menyantap sarapan. Kopi panas dan wafel di pagi hari mampu menyempurnakan paginya . Lalu , ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada dikamarnya . Ia mengambil sebuah celana jeans dan sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat yang sudah ia lipat menjadi satu set . Setelah itu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi .

Aroma sabun lavender yang ia pakai menjalar keseluruh ruangan ,membuka kenangan masa kecilnya bersama seseorang delapan tahun yang lalu . Kenangan pada saat ia dengan seorang temannya bersama di sebuah taman yang penuh semak-semak dan bunga lavender yang indah mendengarkannya membicarakan tentang masa depannya.

"Aku akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi orang hebat dan kuat dan .. dan aku akan ..mm setelah itu aku akan berjanji padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi PASTI! Karena aku akan..akan membuatmu kejutan! Hahaha..kejutan kau tahu!"

Di dalam kamar mandi ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan kata-kata itu , karena baginya orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat penting baginya . Bahkan bisa dikatakan ia mencintai orang itu sebagai teman atau sebagai keluarga baginya .

Elisabeth Hedervary , seorang perempuan yang berusia 20 tahun yang hidup dalam kehidupan yang cukup sederhana . Ia tak mengenal siapa orangtuanya sejak dari kecil oleh karena itu ia sangat kesepian . Dulu , ia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dan sekarang ia sudah keluar dari tempat itu . Walaupun ia masih dapat tinggal di panti asuhan itu namun tetap saja ia sering dihiraukan oleh mereka , bahkan bukan cuma ia saja melainkan masih ada satu anak yang ia kenal yang juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Karena ia tahu mereka sering dihiraukan , Elisabeth mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk berteman dengannya . Menurutnya , ia adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain.

"Grrrrtt...GRrrrtt..!" Handphonenya bergetar dan Elisabeth segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya . Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia setelah melihat bahwa ia mendapat telepon dari seorang teman lamanya . Pria ini tinggal dinegara lain dan ia akan mengunjungi tempatnya untuk beberapa waktu. Elisabeth tak sabar untuk menemuinya , dengan segera ia angkat teleponnya

"Hey Eli ! aku sudah sampai ! bagaimana kabarmu cantik ?" suara pria itu nyaring sekali di telinga

"Hehe kabarku baik-baik saja Gil ..bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Awesome as usual .. kali ini level kekerenan ku bertambah kau ta-

"Yayaya..hei mari kita bertemu di suatu tempat untuk berbincang oke? bagaimana dengan kafe yang ada didekat bandara itu ?"sambung kata Elisabeth

"Oke! Waktunya aku yang keren ini berangkat ke kafe itu.. YAHO-

Dengan sengaja Elisabeth memutuskan panggilannya . Ia tak punya waktu untuk mendengar teriakannya , ia hanya ingin segera berangkat dan bertemu dengannya . Lalu , Elisabeth menelepon sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya kesana berhubungan karena mobilnya sedang dalam perbaikan . Waktu telah cepat berlalu , Elisabeth sudah siap dan beruntungnya taksi itu tiba pada waktu yang tepat . Lalu , ia memakai mantelnya , mengunci kamar apartemennya , menunjukan destinasi dan, naik kedalam taksi itu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt . Pria yang kini berumur 22 tahun dan berdarah Jerman ini ialah teman yang paling dekat pada masa kecilnya . Pria yang terobsesi dengan dirinya atau bisa dikatakan narsis ini , pernah berpisah dengan Elisabeth selama 8 tahun lamanya . Ia pernah diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga dan tak lama kemudian terdapatlah kabar bahwa ia telah kembali ke panti asuhan yang ada dikotanya itu Banyak hal yang terlewatkan oleh Elisabeth selama 8 tahun berpisah dengannya dan ia sangat ingin mendengar ceritanya , dan juga Elisabeth tampak ingin sekali melihat sosoknya yang sekarang .

Elisabeth keluar dari taksi dan membayar . Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial baginya , kini ia berjalan dengan aura yang sedang berbahagia dan tampak samar senyum dibibirnya . Ia membuka pintu kafe tersebut dan melirik ke sekelilingnya , lalu , ia berjalan sedikit lebih dalam . Ia tak menemukan Gilbert dimana-mana . Elizabeth mengambil handphonenya dari kantongnya, ia ingin menelepon Gilbert untuk menanyakan keberadaannya . Tiba-tiba Elizabeth merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari perutnya , menutup matanya dan seperti ada yang menempel pada punggung Elizabeth . Ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari belakang . Elizabeth meraba tangan orang itu yang berukuran lebih besar dari tangannya , dengan berpinkir singkat ia langsung menebak orang itu .

"Gil , apa ini engkau ?"bisik Elisabeth .

Ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan Elizabeth mulai khawatir kalau ia salah menebak orang . Lalu , Elisabeth yang masih dalam posisi di peluk itu mencoba untuk melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di sekitar bahunya . Tiba-tiba orang ini menjauhkan badannya dari punggung Elisabeth , memutar balikan badan wanita itu dan memeluknya kembali dengan sangat erat . "Eli!aku rindu padamu!"teriak pria ini hingga orang-orang menatapi mereka yang sedang berpelukan . Elisabeth terkejut sebentar lalu membalas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum menatapnya "Selamat datang Gil.."

Setelah mereka berpelukan , mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk yang sudah Gilbert siapkan . Sebuah meja yang terdapat sepucuk bunga tulip dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan ditambah basuhan sinar matahari dari kaca jendela membuat kafe ini tampak indah sekali . Rambut silvernya yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari itu tampak indah berkilau , kulitnya yang cerah ,matanya yang tampak tenang dan pupilnya yang berwarna violet kebiru-biruan menyempurnakan wajahnya. Belum lagi, badannya yang cukup kekar dan ditutupi dengan kemeja putih dengan motif garis horizontal yang berwarna pink dan garis vertikal yang berwarna biru yang saling bersilangan dan terdapat lapisan luar lagi dari kemeja yang yaitu sebuah jaket dengan penutup kepala yang berwarna coklat teddy bear yang terlihat hangat. Pada bagian bawah ia memakai sebuah jeans dan sepatu sneaker berwarna coklat tua.

Gilbert memanggil salah satu pelayan ini dan meminta pesanan . Gilbert memesan banana milkshake dan pancake sedangkan Elisabeth memesan secangkir Early-Grey Tea . Sementara hidangan mereka disiapkan , mereka pun mulai berbincang .

"Hey Eli , ini sudah didalam kafe . menurutku , lebih baik kau buka saja mantelmu itu. Apa kau tak merasa panas?" tanya Gilbert sambil memulai percakapan dengan intonasi yang menyebalkan

" ..oh iya"cengir Elisabeth dengan wajah yang tampak kesal sambil melepaskan mantel coklat almond nya itu . Dan pembicaraan pun berhenti setelah Elisabeth tak mengatakan apa apa lagi . Dan keadaan pun mulai canggung.

"Eli , aku punya kejutan untukmu"ucap pria ini yang baru memiliki ide untuk perbincangan ini sambil mengambil sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang yang terdapat pita pink diatasnya dari tas punggungnya dan memberikannya kepada Elisabeth

Elisabeth tampak terkejut mendengarnya , ia malah teringat pada kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan padanya dahulu .

"Apa ini kejutan yang kau maksud?kau ingat di taman lavender itu?"

"mmm..Oh itu! Sayangnya bukan yang ini , ini hanya oleh-oleh untuk mu saja..kesesesese.. bersabarlah dan ternyata kau masih ingat ya"

"Apa ini boleh kubuka sekarang?"tanya Elisabeth sambil tersenyum dan memandang setiap sisi kotak tersebut

"Tentu saja"balas Gilbert dengan wajah penuh berseri-seri

Elisabeth membuka tutup kotak hadiah itu dan isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah dan sebuah klip rambut berbentuk bunga . Ia mengeluarkan klip bunga yang berwarna merah muda tersebut dan memakainya pada rambutnya. Lalu ia menarik keluar syal itu dari kotak tersebut dan mengangkatnya untuk melihat secara jelas . Syal yang berwarna merah itu tampak sungguh indah , tampak berkilau jika didekatkan dengan sinar matahari .

"Gilbert , ini indah sekali .. terima kasih banyak"Elisabeth mengatakannya sambil melipat kembali syal itu dan berniat untuk menyimpannya kembali kedalam kotak itu kembali . Gilbert menjawab hanya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kembali dengan wajah berseri . namun kali ini berbeda , wajahnya yang sedang berseri seperti seekor anak anjing ini selalu memandang kotak itu dan sepertinya ada satu hal yang terlewatkan.

"Surat?"Elisabeth menemukan beberapa surat dibawah tumpukan syal didalam kotak membuka surat itu dan membacanya . Tiba-tiba ia terkejut dan memandang Gilbert setelah membaca isi surat tersebut .

"Gil,apa ini benar?..A-apa k-kau s-sserius?!"Elisabeth tak sanggup menahan perasaan bahagia , terkejut dan gugupnya setelah mengetahui bahwa surat itu berisi tentang pertukaran murid antara universitasnya dan universitas tempat Gilbert bersekolah . Elisabeth tak percaya bahwa Gilbert dapat sepintar itu , ia tak menyangka bahwa teman baiknya dapat sehebat itu.

"Ya , tentu saja"ujar Gilbert sambil tertawa sedikit "Sudah kubilang aku ini luar biasa!"

Elisabeth tak tahan dengan perasaannya yang tercampur aduk ini . Lalu , ia menarik salah satu tangan Gilbert dan mengusapkannya di pipinya yang telah terbasahi tetesan air mata dan berkata "a-aku sangat berbahagia untukmu! Akhirnya kita dapat bersama lagi...". Mulanya Gilbert terkejut melihat tingkah laku Elisabeth yang tiba-tiba menangis bahagia namun kini ia menarik syal yang ia berikan kepada Elisabeth dan mengusapkannya pada wajah wanita itu. Elisabeth menegakan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya "wahh..liat siapa sekarang yang mulai tumbuh dewasa?kau ternyata dapat bertingkah seperti pria sejati didepan seorang wanita , bagus sekali"

"A-apa – apaan kau ini?! Sudah pastilah aku tumbuh"wajah gilbert memerah sedikit dan tertawa lagi "kesesesese.."

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka sambil membawa pesanan Elisabeth dan Gilbert . Ia meletakan hidangan mereka pada meja dan sejenak memerhatikan mereka berdua . Lalu , pelayan itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gilbert dan membisikan "Pacarmu cantik sekali , kalian sangat cocok ."dan diakhiri dengan tawaan kecil oleh pelayan itu sedangkan Gilbert yang mendengar perkataan itu tersipu "Ha?!apa maksudmu?!..".Pelayan itu meninggalkan meja itu dengan membiarkan Gilbert yang tersipu . Elisabeth sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan dan ia menghiraukannya saja .

Mereka mencicipi hidangan mereka sambil melanjutkan obrolan dengan topik yang berbeda . Gilbert menceritakan tentang perjalanannya yang tadi ia lewati dan juga ia menceritakan tentang tetangga rumahnya dulu yang yaitu seorang pria tua pemarah . Ia pernah dimarahi oleh tetangganya karena alaram bangunnya yang sangat berisik itu menyala pada pukul 3 pagi. Elisabeth yang mendengar cerita itu tertawa dengan sangat puas , ia sudah lama tak tertawa seperti ini secara langsung selain dengan meme yang ada di handphonenya. Elisabeth juga bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya dan juga mengenai kampusnya .

Gilbert mendengarkan cerita Elisabeth sambil mencicipi Pancake with Maple Syrup yang ia pesan . Ditengah-tengah cerita Elisabeth tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan "Mmm..kue ini enak sekalii!"jeritan itu keluar dari mulut Gilbert dan Elisabeth merasa sedikit kesal karena ia memotong pembicaraan dengan menjerit kalimat itu dengan kuat hingga itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka lagi.. Elisabeth hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit untung menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya . Namun , Gilbert malah memotong sedikit Pancake yang telah ditumpahi Maple Syrupnya itu dengan sendoknya , mengangkat dagu Elisabeth dan menyuapinya . Gilbert berusaha untuk membuat Elisabeth mencicipi kuenya yang enak itu dan setelah mengeluarkan sendok itu dari mulut Elisabeth , Elisabeth mengunyah kue itu dan juga mengangguk . Tekstur lembut dari kue itu bercampur dengan rasa manis sirup maple. Gilbert juga mengangguk kembali sambil mengelus-eluskan pipinya sendiri menandakan kelezatan kue itu

Namun , tiba-tiba mereka berdua terkejut dalam hati dan baru menyadari bahwa sendok yang tadi masuk kedalam mulut Elisabeth itu juga adalah sendok yang masuk kedalam mulut Gilbert . Wajah mereka memerah tersipu dan mereka mencoba menyembunyikannya . Elisabeth lalu menundukan kepalanya dan Gilbert mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping sambil memandang-memandang sekitar berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi . Kejadian yang tak tersadari dan baru saja terjadi itu adalah sebuah..

"Ciuman tak langsung..."


	2. Chapter Two : Déjà vu

Lelucon macam apa tadi itu ? Apa yang aku pikirkan ? Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ? Apa dia menyadarinya ? . Dengan pelan-pelan Elisabeth menempelkan jidatnya pada meja . Badannya serasa hangat dan dingin , detak jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya mulai melayang . Ia tak sanggup untuk melirik wajah Gilbert yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ataupun berbicara dengannya pada kondisi seperti ini .

Gilbert pun sebenarnya menyadarinya , ia pun merasakan apa yang Elisabeth rasakan . Namun ia tidak menundukan kepalanya ataupun face the table seperti orang pingsan , melainkan ia sedang memandangi apapun yang ada disekitarnya . Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cara itu . Ia akhirnya dapat berkonsentrasi pada suatu hal selain ciuman tak langsung itu .

Keadaan pun hening kembali karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan cara mengalihkan pikiran mereka masing-masing . Elisabeth menyadari bahwa susana menjadi canggung , dan ia pun berpikir bahwa dengan cara berdiam saja di depan tamunya adalah perilaku yang tidak sopan

Suasana tidak akan canggung seperti ini jika tidak karena sendok sialan itu ! . Elisabeth membanting kepalanya sekali ke meja , lalu ia mengintip sosok Gilbert melalui celah rambutnya . Tiba-tiba munculah ekspresi muka kerut pada wajah Elisabeth saat ia melihat apa yang sedang Gilbert lakukan .

"Gil apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

"shhhh..aku sedang berkonsentrasi kau tahu " ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sambil masih memandang obyek tersebut dengan penuh konsentrasi .

Elisabeth pun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Gilbert , Ia penasaran apa yang membuatnya bisa sekonsentrasi ini .

"Apa ada yang salah dengan bokong pelayan itu , Gilbert ? " Tanya Elisabeth dengan penuh penasaran sambil menyipitkan matanya dan mengusap-usap dagunya .

"Ntah lah tapi bokong wa- HEY APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN ?! " Gilbert tersadar bahwa pikirannya teralih oleh bokong seseorang , kini mukanya menjadi merah padam .

"Pertama kukira kau adalah pria yang bersikap dewasa , tetapi sepertinya aku salah .. ternyata kau adalah seorang mesum ya ? apa kau kurang membaca majalah-majalah itu ? aku dapat membelikanmu satu jika kau perlu , daripada kau terlihat menjadi seperti ini .. aku sangat berkasihan untukmu." Elisabeth mengubah arah posisi duduknya , melipat satu kakinya dan menumpunya di kaki sebelahnya , mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan intonasi menyebalkan yang sama seperti Gilbert lakukan padanya tadi .

"Sialan kau ! ahhh! S-sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.. a-apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Gilbert mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menundukan kepalanya kebawah .

"Eh?! Sebenarnya kau tak perlu minta maaf segala , tapi jika kau memaksa .. "Elisabeth menepakan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Gilbert , ia sempat menundukan kepalanya sebentar untuk memikir , lalu akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide dan menegakkan kepalanya kembali

"... Maukah kau membayar tagihan kafe ini , Gil ? " Dengan ekspresi meminta belas kasihan ia menawarkan Gilbert untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan

Gilbert melepaskan tangan Elisabeth yang menggenggam di bahunya , ia meletakkan tangan Elisabeth di meja dan menimpa tangan kanan Elisabeth dengan kedua tangannya . Lalu , ia merunduk sejenak . Ia teringat bahwa ia ternyata belum menukarkan uangnya . Uang yang ada didalam dompetnya itu semua masih bernilai Euro , ia lupa menukarkannya menjadi U.S Dolar .

"Sebenarnya tanpa kau meminta itu , aku mau saja membayarnya dengan senang hati .. tapi , sayangnya uangku belum ku tukar."

Mata Elisabeth terbuka lebar , pupilnya mengecil , tangannya menjadi dingin , dan ia mulai berkeringat . Elisabeth mulai panik . Alasan ia meminta Gilbert untuk membayarnya ialah karena uangnya tak cukup untuk membayarnya , kini uang yang tersisa di dompetnya hanyalah untuk ongkos pulang . Jika Ia dan Gilbert tak bisa membayarnya , bagaimana cara mereka keluar ? . Elisabeth pun tak mau dipaksa oleh penjaga untuk keluar , ataupun disuruh untuk mencuci piring .. Ia tak ingin harga dirinya berkurang didepan publik ..

"Hey Eli , apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Ia menaruh satu tangannya diatas kepala Elisabeth yang sedang terbakar . Karena mungkin dengan cara itu siapa tahu kepala wanita itu dapat dingin kembali

Bukannya semakin baikan , Elisabeth malah mengira bahwa Gilbert sedang merendahkannya . Elisabeth melepaskan tangan Gilbert yang hinggap di kepalanya dengan satu tepakan , ia memberikannya tatapan mematikan

"..Gil..Gilbert.." Aura disekitarnya menjadi sangat gelap dan suram . Elisabeth merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan . Perlahan Elisabeth semakin mendekatkan tangannya pada kepala Gilbert . Gilbert bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya karena ia sudah sangat ketakutan .

.

.

Oh tidak.

"HYAHHHHHH...BAGAIMANA KITA AKAN PULANG NANTI?! Tangannya meremas kepala Gilbert , lalu digoyang-goyangkannya dengan sangat cepat dan kuat .

"E-ELI H-HENTIKAN..O-o-takku..hmphh"Gilbert memohon Elisabeth untuk menghentikannya otaknya berguncang-guncang , kepalanya mulai pusing hingga serasa mual . Sehingga , ia harus menutupi mulutnya . Akhirnya , Elisabeth pun berhenti . Wajah Gilbert berubah menjadi pucat dan ia dengan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk muntah .

Elisabeth sadar bahwa kelakuannya itu sangatlah tak patut dihargai . Ia merasa sangat malu dan sedih . Setelah , Gilbert kembali dari kamar mandi , suasana malah semakin gelap . Sebenarnya , ia tak berani mendekati Elisabeth dalam kondisi seperti ini , namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja .

Suara langkah kaki Gilbert jelas terdengar di telinga Elisabeth . Elisabeth mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gilbert . Gilbert pun sedang menatap Elisabeth . Matanya yang berwarna biru agak violet bertemu dengan warna hijau terang halus milik Elisabeth . Momen ini sangatlah berharga bagi Gilbert , ia sangat tak ingin melepaskannya . Namun , tidak mungkin juga mereka akan saling bertatapan selama beberapa waktu kemudian .

Gilbert menutup matanya lalu menarik kursinya . Elisabeth langsung menggeser pupilnya ke kiri dan tersipu . Gilbert menarik hp dari kantong jaketnya , lalu ia menggeser-geser layar hp nya . Hp nya tepat menghadap ke arah Elisabeth , Gilbert berniat untuk memotretnya . Elisabeth tak sadar bahwa Gilbert berniat begitu , ia kira Gilbert mengeluarkan hp nya hanya untuk bermain . Karena tak tahu harus lakukan apa lagi , ia hanya memainkan rambutnya sambil menunggu Gilbert selesai bermain hp nya . Elisabeth memutar-mutarkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya . Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda itu membentuk sebuah gelombang alami yang indah .

"JEPRET!"suara kamera handphone Gilbert berbunyi . Elisabeth terkejut mendengarnya , ia merasa sangat bodoh karena ia tak tahu bahwa Gilbert merencanakan untuk memotret dirinya tanpa tidak sengaja . Gilbert menekan-netan tombol yang berada di kiri atas handphone nya untuk mengecilkan suaranya , lalu menekan tombol atas hpnya untuk mematikannya . Namun Elisabeth langsung menarik handphonenya .

Gilbert terkejut pula ketika Elisabeth menarik hp nya secara tiba-tiba . Dan ia pun lupa bahwa kini Elisabeth masih dalam mood yang tidak baik . Gilbert tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain duduk diam dan hadapi resikonya . Elisabeth membuka handphone Gilbert dan untungnya handphonenya tak memiliki kuncinya . Lalu , ia menggeser-geser layar hp nya untuk mencari app Galeri . Fotonya terdapat dalam urutan pertama Camera . Ternyata hasil potretan Elisabeth itu tidak buruk juga melainkan bagus sekali , Elisabeth terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik dalam foto itu , sayang sekali jika harus dihapus . Elisabeth sekali menatap Gilbert dan kembali menatap foto indahnya .

"Gil , apa kau punya pacar ?" tanya Elisabeth untuk memastikan baiknya foto ini dibuang atau disimpan saja .

Gilbert menjawab dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja , ia belum berani untuk berbicara .

Elisabeth menghela nafas dan menekan tombol lingkaran yang ada di tengah untuk keluar . Gilbert terkejut bahwa ternyata Elisabeth tidak jadi membuang fotonya . Elisabeth memberi kembali handphone nya kepada Gilbert . Gilbert sendiri sebenarnya belum melihat hasil foto itu , setelah ia mendapatkan handphonenya kembali ia langsung mengecek galerinya . Ya , ternyata hasilnya memuaskan . Pancaran sinar matahari yang lewat dari jendela pas sekali untuk pencerahan , dan efek blurnya pun bekerja dengan sangat baik , ditambah lagi wajahnya yang indah sedang memainkan rambutnya . Satu hal yang masih membuat Gilbert bingung ialah mengapa ia menanyakan tentang relasinya . Apakah ia suka padanya ?

"Eli , mengapa kau menanyakanku tentang hubunganku ?" Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari , lansung ia menutup mulutnya dan telinganya memerah .

"Karena jika kau punya pacar aku tak akan membiarkan foto itu ada di galeri mu , aku tak mau mencari masalah dengan pacarmu . Cewek itu mengerikan kau tahu . Tapi , karena kau tak punya pacar , aku dapat membiarkan foto itu tersimpan disitu . Lagian pula hasil foto itu indah ,sayang jika harus dibuang . Mungkin juga jika kau rindu padaku kau dapat menatap wajah indah ku itu ..hohohoho." Jawab wanita itu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya lalu tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya juga.

Ternyata perkiraan Gilbert salah , ia semakin malu . Elisabeth lanjut meminum minuman pesanannya itu lagi , dan Gilbert... Gilbert tidak melanjutkan menyicipi pancake itu lagi , karena sendok itu . Jadi ia hanya menyedot minumannya saja .

"GRrrrt..GRrrttt...PASTAAA~~~"suara handphone Elisabeth berbunyi dari dalam kantongnya , ia langsung menari hpnya itu . Dan tampak ia mendapatkan panggilan dari temannya .

"Ciao! Feliciano here! " suara pria Italia terdengar kuat karena Elisabeth tak mengecilkan volumenya , Gilbert pun dapat mendengarkan suara teman Elisabeth ini yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya .

"Yes Feli ?~ ada apa ? " jawab Elisabeth dengan lembut dan sambil tersenyum walaupun ini hanya panggilan biasa .

" _Bella!_ Dimana kau ? Apa hari ini kau absen kerja hari ini ?" tanyanya dengan intonasi khawatir .

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA !" Teriak Elisabeth sambil menepuk jidatnya . Ia lupa bahwa hari Sabtu ia masih bekerja dari jam 10.30 – 15.30 . Gilbert yang duduk di hadapannya malah asyik mendengar percakapan mereka berdua .

"Umm..Feli..maukah kau menjemputku..? aku ada di sebuah kafe yang ada diluar dekat bandara , aku baru saja menjemput teman lama ku . Kami rencana bertemu di kafe tadi . Setelah bertemu , kami memesan beberapa makanan d-dan sialnya.. kini kami tak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya .. Would you do a favor for me ~ ? please Feli? _"_ Elisabeth memohon Feliciano untuk datang menghampirinya sejenak dan meminjamkan uangnya hanya untuk membayar makanan mereka .

"Ve~~of course _bella_ ! i will .. stay there , okay ? don't go anywhere ! i need to tell Ludwig first .. btw , siapa temanmu itu ? aku baru dengar ternyata kau punya sahabat pena.. hehe"

"Well .. i will tell you later , okay ? .. bye sweetheart~~" Elisabeth menutup panggilannya . Gilbert yang hanya mendengarnya , terbelenggu diam sendiri . Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan , namun ia tak berani . Elisabeth melihat wajah Gilbert yang terdiam duduk di hadapannya . Dan ia pun dapat melihat ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan terlukis di mukanya .

"Gil , kau boleh bertanya sekarang " ucap Elisabeth sambil mengulurkan tangannya , lalu melipatkan di meja .

"Hey itu tadi suara seorang laki-laki atau seorang perempuan ? "Hal yang pertama Gilbert lakukan ialah memastikan gendernya .

"Laki-laki .. walaupun suaranya tak begitu dalam."

"Lalu .. apa dia pacarmu ? e-eh m-maksudku kata sweetheart itu ? " pertanyaan kedua keluar dari mulut Gilbert

Elisabeth menjawab sambil tertawa "Tentu saja tidak Gilbert .. " lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Oh..lalu siapa Ludwig?"kini ia menanyakan tentang seseorang

"Oh Ludwig adalah temanku juga .. ia sangat dekat sekali dengan Feli , camkan kalimat ini "Sangat dekat dengan Feli" . oh ya , dia juga pria berdarah orang Jerman , sama dengan mu . Tapi sikapnya lebih bijak daripada mu .. hohoho."

Gilbert semakin penasaran dengan kedua pria ini . Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan beberapa orang yang berbeda-beda berkumpul bersamanya pada waktu yang sudah sangat lama sekali , hingga ia hanya ingat beberapa kejadian saja . Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa penyebab , ia tak sabar melihat wajah 2 orang yang menurutnya sudah tak asing lagi .

Elisabeth bingung melihat ekspresi Gilbert saat ini . Matanya yang menghadap selalu ke arah pintu , kaki yang dihentakkannya terus , jari-jarinya yang digoyang-goyangkan ,dan tidak salah lagi bahwa ia sedang menunggu sesuatu . Namun , ia menunggu siapa ? ia bahkan tak mengenal Feliciano dan Ludwig .. Elisabeth terheran-heran dengan Gilbert yang tiba-tiba bisa se riang ini menunggu mereka .

"Cling.."Suara bel kafe itu berbunyi , menandakan ada pelanggan baru yang masuk . Gilbert langsung menoleh pelanggan tersebut .

"Ah.. disini kau ternyata Eli-chan .. Ludwig sedang memarkirkan mobilnya , eh mana teman ba—" Feliciano datang dengan menepuk bahu Elisabeth , lalu saat ia menoleh ke arah Gilbert , ia langsung berhenti berbicara . Matanya terbuka lebar , pupilnya melebar , mulutnya tertinggal terbuka , detak jantungnya berdegup kencang , dan air matanya mulai menetes . Gilbert pun menatap Feliciano seperti itu .

" _Bella_ , maukah kau yang membayarnya .. a-aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku dahulu padanya " ucap Feliciano sambil memberikan dompetnya ke Elisabeth . Elisabeth pun mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

"Ahh Feli , mana Elisa—"pria bersuara dalam ini berjalan menuju Feliciano , sama dengannya ia juga terkejut saat melihat Gilbert .

Feliciano menoleh ke arah Ludwig yang ada dibelakangnya . Wajah Ludwig terlihat sangat terkejut , bahagia , dan tak percaya . Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca . Feli tidak pernah melihat wajah Ludwig yang tiba-tiba seperti ini , ia langsung mengusap mata Ludwig untuk menyembunyikan air matanya "K-kau tak perlu menangis _Tesoro_ , l-lihat ia hidup kembali" lanjut Feli sambil menangis di bahu Ludwig . Ia tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya yang akhirnya terjawab . Ludwig masih menatap wajah lalu bergumam

" _B-bruder ?"_

Note :

Ciao = Halo / selamat tinggal

Bella = beauty / cantik

Tesoro = Sayang / Cinta

Bruder = Big Brother / Abang


End file.
